1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, and more particularly, to a package for accommodating a lock and a key for the lock.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to sell a lock usually has a package or a box in which the lock is received, and the package is designed to attract the consumers attentions and to protect the lock from being damaged during transportation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,743,917, 7,516,843 and 7,905,351 disclose a package for a lock which has a shackle. The package has a card with a front side and a back side, and the card has a positioning member which has a slot defined in the front side of the card. A bag has a room which extends from the front side of the card so as to accommodate the key of the lock. A locking member is used to secure the key in the bag.
For the three disclosures mentioned above, the shackle is hiked to the slot so as to connect the lock to the positioning member which is integrally formed on the front side of the card. Therefore, the positioning member cannot be adjustable relative to the card, so that the card can only be used for a certain type of lock. When a new type lock is to be displayed or packed, a new package has to be developed and manufactured, and this means new molds are needed and higher cost is involved. Besides, in order to restrict the lock to be rotated clockwise or counter clockwise, the lock is separated from the positioning member. However, there is an opening defined through the card and the lock is located corresponding to the opening, so that the lock swings horizontally and toward the card during transportation. When there are multiple locks connected to the positioning members are overlapped, the packages and/or the locks may be damaged by hit during transportation.
Another package for a lock is disclosed in FIG. 1 and comprises a card 10 which has a hasp 101 and a positioning portion 102 on the front side of the card 10. A hole 1011 is defined through the hasp 101 and two blocks 1021 are respectively located on two sides of the positioning portion 102. An opening 103 is defined in the lower end of the positioning portion 102. An accommodating portion 104 is formed in the card 10.
When in use, the shackle of the lock (not shown) is hooked to the hasp 101 via the hole 1011, and the positioning portion 102 is located to be enclosed by the shackle. The accommodating portion 104 accommodates the key for the lock. The card 10, the hasp 101 and the positioning portion 102 are integrally formed so that the height of the hasp 101 relative to the card 10 is fixed; The shape of the hasp 101 is also fixed, so that only the lock with the specific size of the shackle and lock can be used to the package. The package can only be used for certain type of lock, and a new package has to be developed when a different lock is to be packed. It takes time and has poor compatibility. Besides, when the shackle is hooked in the hasp 101, the opening 103 allows the lock to swing and this can hit other packages and locks during transportation.
The present invention intends to provide a package for a lock and a key, and the package improves the shortcomings mentioned above.